Sweet Dreams
by GemofIce
Summary: Storm starts to have really creepy things start to happen to her, it's going to take more than a bad dream catcher and a Happily Ever After story to stop them from happening. Tech beleives that her dreams are warnings, are they?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY my first story! Please review if you like it or if you have advice for me to make the next chapter even better! **

**P.s. the Loonatics belong to the Warner Brothers! A.K.A. NOT ME! Hee hee.**

' **You can run Storm, but you can't hide. I'm coming for you. Your blood will fall, your tears will stream own your face. I will get you. So be on your guard. You'd better watch our back, and remember don't let your guard down.' Then Storm saw a hooded figure holding a dagger. The figure was just about to plunge the dagger into her heart when…**

** " AAAAAAAHHHHH" Storm bolted upright in bed, screaming. Her heart was pounding she glanced over at her clock; it read 5 o'clock a.m. Storm silently crept to the kitchen, her heart was still pounding, and she remembered exactly how her dream went. She was going over her dream in her head. Then she blinked. The dream was like, a warning. 'No' Storm thought 'it can't be a warning.' If only she knew that it was. **

**Jasper Fox was the first one to join the original six Loonatics; she joined about two years ago. Then three months later Thorn Jackal came in to the picture. Sapira Fox came into the Loonatics exactly ten months ago. The youngest Loonatic, Storm Coyote, Came almost six weeks ago. **

**Tech and Ace were Storm's guardians, telling her witch missions she can and can't go on. Now, I'll stop boring you with the details and get on with the story. **

**Lexi, being the only one with super hearing heard Storm scream. Along with Tech, as his room was right beside Storm's. Storm hit the light switch in the kitchen she slowly opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass. Then she turned on the tap, but what came out, wasn't water. She carefully examined the red liquid; she sniffed a little bit of it.**

**Storm's eyes widened, she swallowed hard then "AAAHH!" She screamed again. A few moments later Tech and Lexi burst through the door, a shattered glass lay on the floor where Storm had dropped it. The three seemed to be under a trance. **

**Lexi was the first one to snap out of it. " What happened?" she asked.**

**Storm's whole body was trembling. Finally she found her voice, "b…bl…blood was c…c…come…coming out of the t…t…tap" Lexi's eyebrow raised, she walked over to the sink, while Tech was trying to calm Storm down. Lexi's fingers creased the handle of the tap, she slowly turned the handle… but all the came out was, well, water. **

"**Well?" He asked curious **

"**All that came out was water, not blood." She said turning around then immediately trying to hide a smile, Storm had her arms wrapped tight around Tech. Tech also was trying to hide one. Tech nervously patted her back gently, she looked up at him shyly, her blue eyes scared.**

"**Come on, it's late we should all get to bed now, Storm come get me or Tech if anything else happens ok?" Lexi said, Storm just nodded, her arms still around Tech. **

"**Come on Storm." Lexi said softly, Storm reluctantly let go of Tech. "Tech, earth paging Tech e. Coyote, hey, Romeo come on you need to get to sleep too." Lexi called from the doorway. She sighed and walked over to the stunned scientist and knocked on his forehead yelling quietly enough not to wake the others, "ANYBODY IN THERE?" Storm giggled as tech stumbled backwards and landed on his rear. **

**Since Tech had got his scenes back Storm and Lexi headed off towards their rooms. Tech picked himself up and walked to his room; as soon as he had laid, down he heard a small shriek then a low whimper.**

**Suddenly Storm appeared in his room (she can teleport too) Tech sat up, she appeared to be holding her side. **

"**What happened?" he asked Storm was now sitting on his bed, Storm took her hand away from her side to reveal a bloody spot. Tech's eyes widened he turned on his bedside lamp, to examine the bloody area.**

"**Storm, I need you to lift the bloody part of your shirt up." He said softly. She silently obeyed. Tech's eyes carefully examined it. There bloody fur around the wound, Tech's eyes got even wider the wound was a knife stab! Storm felt pain shoot through her spine, she opened her mouth to say something, but instead she felt everything slipping away from her, her vision blurred, then there was nothing but blackness. She was out cold. **

**Hope you liked it!**

***Happy dance* **

**faints from excitement**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Shadows**

**Tech was shocked; he just stared at the motionless body, then his instincts kicked in. He carefully picked her up and brought her to her room. He laid her down on her back, careful not to cause any other damage. He ran back to his room and grabbed a first-aid kit his first priority was to get the wound clean. **

**About an hour later the wound was disinfected and wrapped up. Tech stared at the motionless girl then she moaned. Storms ice-blue eyes flickered open. Her vision slowly became clear and she could see Tech's worried face standing over her.**

"**Tech?" she asked.**

"**Yes Storm?" **

"**Tech? What happened?" Storm's voice was very hoarse,**

"**Well you have quite a large wound on your right side…" Storm cut him off. **

"**I didn't mean that! I meant what happened? The last thing I remember is the pain in my spine, and my vision becoming blurry, then, nothing." The coyote stammered, "you…sorta…kinda… fainted in the middle of starting to say something, you've been out since 4:00 am," Tech glanced over at the clock it read 7:00 am. "It's 7:00 am now" he stated. "So, I've been out for three hours?" "Yeah, I guess so." " Well, I guess we'd better go get some breakfast." Storm suggested getting up, "ok" Tech replied getting up too and following her out the door. **

**When the two entered the kitchen, they were welcomed by their friends smiling faces, (well, all but Duck was smiling) and the smell of pancakes. Storm sat down in the empty seat beside her best friend,**

**Jasper, Tech sat down beside Rev, who gave him a cup of coffee. Tech took the steaming liquid gratefully. After breakfast the Loonatics were surprised by the sound of the holo-com sounding. **

"**Gather round Loonatics," Zadavia said, "we have a problem-"**

**Suddenly her hologram was cut off. The lights started to flicker on and off before going out completely. " Huh? What? HELP! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" when the lights flickered back on. Storm was nowhere in sight.**

"**Where'd Storm go?" **

**Any guesses what happens next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dead End…

The team was staring at Storm's empty seat. Jasper and Saphira snapped out of the trance first, "Ace!" Saphira shrieked looking at the floor, "huh?" Ace replied looking at Saphira's terrified face. She was pointing at a spot on the floor with a shaking finger. There was a trail of blood leading out of the room. Ace looked there too, his eyes widened, and he gulped, pure fear was seemingly swallowing the tower.

Each moment that passes death creeps closer to the Loonatics, like a seemingly harmless shadow, just waiting to strike. Tech got up, the rest of the team looked at him; they knew the look on his face. He had an idea. "If we can follow the trail of blood then in might lead us to Storm." The scientist stated.

Ace nodded and said, "Ok Tech. Lead the way." Tech blinked, confused. But Duck interrupted his thoughts, "Why does he get to lead! I should get to lead!" he whined "Shut Up Duck!" Thorn exclaimed "Right Thorn, Tech came up with the idea, so he gets to lead for now." Ace said.

Tech walked out the door, the others not to far behind him. Their footsteps echoed around the towers hallways. The trail led them to the basement, to the little back room, then to a wall. Them, it stopped. As if it went through the wall.

"Tech, any explanations?" Ace asked him, "Well, she does have teleportation powers…" Tech stammered "Rev, try to locate her." Ace said worriedly. Rev's eyes glowed red momentarily "yup I found her!" "Good you can tell Tech where to go, when we get to the ship." The Loonatics ran to the ship, climbed in and were off. "So Rev where do we need to go?"

Tech asked his friend, "We need to go to the Shadow Woods." The roadrunner replied. Tech shuddered he knew all the legends that that forest has. "So, Tech what do you know about the Shadow Woods?" Ace asked.

"Well, it will take us a few minutes to get there. But there are a lot of legends that surround Shadow Woods. One claims that there is a door to the dead, and if you go in…you will never come out. Another says that there is some sort of energy that takes away the power from the devices that your using."

"Another says that there is a strange creature that roams the forest. Then the last one says that the dead will come to tear you limb from limb." Tech's voice was shaking as he said the last one. "Ok. So we should get her as soon as possible." Ace said "basically." He replied.

"Huh? No! Oh crap." "What is it?" "You'll find out in 3…2…1" as if on que the ship started to plummet to the ground. "AAAHHHH" The Loonatics all screamed. "We're all doomed completely and utterly doomed!" Duck yelled. "DUCK SHUT UP!" Thorn yelled back at the mallard. "Did I mention we're doomed?" "UHH! Duck, what will it take you to just SHUT UP?" "Hmmm… I don't know, maybe to not DIE plummeting I don't know how many meters to the ground!" He yelled at the jackal. Thorn sighed "Tech can you stop us from dieing?" Ace asked, "Well… actually I have just the right thing." He said.

"Everyone! Hold on to someone!" He yelled linking arms with Jasper and jumping out of the ship. He dropped something below him and Jasper it was a giant inflatable thing. (When I say giant I mean GIANT.) Ace hooked arms with Lexi and followed Tech's lead. Rev grabbed Thorn and Saphira as he zipped past them and jumped out of the ship. Slam grabbed Duck in a bone-crushing grip as he jumped out too.

They all landed safely on the inflatable thing safe and sound as far as they could tell. For now. Somewhere a pair of black eyes was watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The owner of the eyes smirked evilly, "I'll catch them off guard, and pick them off one by one. Like I did that poor, helpless coyote. Then when the time is right, I'll kill them. Slowly and painfully-" "You know I can hear you right? The team will find me before you can even touch me." Storm growled. He snickered, "I wouldn't get my hopes if I were you. By the time they find you it'll be to late…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Whispers in the Dark**

"TECH! YOU ARE THE MOST INSANE PERSON I HAVE **EVER** MET!" Duck yelled, "Plus Slam crushed my lungs" "WELL AT LEAST YOU AREN'T DEAD RIGHT NOW" Tech yelled back. "Ok guys take it down a few notches." Ace said calmly hopefully stopping any fights that might have broken out. Thorn could read minds, and she nudged Jasper in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked, " Tech likes Storm!" Thorn whispered back. Lexi overheard thanks to her super hearing. "Really?" Thorn nodded. "Does Storm like him? They would make a cute couple!" she squealed, "Lexi you're going to burst my ear drum!" Jasper complained. Lexi glared at her.

The Loonatics were back on solid ground, and were splitting into pairs, Tech and Thorn, Rev and Saphira, Slam, Ace, and Lexi that left Duck and Jasper. "Why do I have to be with HIM of all people?" Jasper tried to complain but the others were all walking away. She groaned.

Meanwhile, Storm got to study the mans features he was wearing a black cloak. "you must be wondering who I am. How rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Sharze, and you are?" "Soup, Soup Noodle." She replied bitterly. Storm was just able to look at her watch she'd been there for three hours! Storm, or should I say Soup, sighed. "So Soup, where are you're little friends? To bad they wont be able to say goodbye!"

Sharze pulled out a dagger and put it right where her heart was, "well any last-" Sharze was cut off by another voice "Don't you dare touch Storm!" Sharze was knocked to the ground by a very ticked off black and green coyote.

"So your names Storm huh? Well I'd love to stay and chat but I really must get going" Sharze smirked before disappearing. "You ok?" Tech asked while untying Storm. "Ya I think so. Thanks Tech." "No problem." He said smiling Storm went red. Thorn took this opportunity to read Storm's mind and… 'bingo' she thought.

"well, I think we should go find the others, don't you?" Tech said "good idea." Thorn agreed "sure." Storm simply said.

After about two hours of searching, the trio had no sign of the others. Tech tried his communicator," Ace, Rev, Jasper?" A crackly voice answered, "Tech! HELP US! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! HELP US" The voice came from Ace! "where are you?" Tech asked, "We're where the inflatable is hurry help!" "girls! Lets go!" Tech shouted running away Thorn and Storm could just keep up to him.

They found the rest of the team cornered by zombies. The three stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the zombies turn to face them. They gulped and took a small step back. "So… Tech got any thing to get us out of this mess?" Ace nervously asked, "Ya. Use your jetpack!" The scientist yelled. The Loonatics were just about to blast off when they started to hear whispers arcing from different parts of Shadow Woods.

Shivers ran down the spines of all the Loonatics. It was pretty much pitch black already and it was only 9:00 pm. They tried to take off again but their jetpacks wouldn't work. No matter how they tried to block out the whispers they couldn't. They seemed to get louder and louder each time.

Suddenly a wolf anthro came out of the trees. Hair was covering one of her eyes. Then she whispered, "Don't trust the whispers, and never follow the shadows that dance in the back of your mind. The whispers will lead you straight to death. Don't trust them." The wolf then walked back into the dense trees and disappeared.

The Loonatics clearly heard the girls' words, they decided that they should listen to those words and those words only. They decided to try to get out of the Shadow Woods as quickly as they could. Surprisingly their jetpacks worked. Once they got back to HQ they all went to their rooms to get a good night's sleep.

But for Storm that didn't happen. This time her nightmare showed a female wolf anthro roaming the halls at midnight. She went into each of their rooms, but what was she looking for? Storm tried to wake herself up but in was no use she was lost in a land of fear.

Suddenly an ice-cold hand was placed on her arm. Her eyes flickered open in shock she felt the hand on her arm. She glanced up to see a figure standing over her, the features were unrecognizable Storm reached over and turned on her lamp there was the female wolf anthro from her dream standing over her.

"Who are you?" Storm asked sitting up. The wolf sighed and sat down. "My name is Frost e. Wolf I have come to give you a warning." She answered, "A warning?" Storm asked. "Yes. As you may have noticed some creepy thing have started to happen lately, well there's a reason for it." "And that is?" Storm wished she hadn't asked fearing the worst.

"Well, Sharze is not the friendliest person you'll ever meet…" Frost started "I've figured that part out already." Frost gave out a small chuckle "I can imagine. Sharze is one of the Darkners he is out to get and kill any one who stands in his way" "why are you telling me this?" Storm asked "because your number one on his list." Frost's voice was cold.

"Sharze will stop at nothing to eliminate you and the rest of your team. You must listen to me, if you wish to stay alive. Never follow the whispers they'll lead you to doom, never trust the voices that follow you, don't let it drive you insane, and most importantly stay out of the dark. there's something lurking in every shadow. Stay out of the dark. Remember what I said if you wish to stay alive."

As quickly as Frost was there she was gone. Storm blinked was it a dream? No it seemed too real. Storm lay back down, this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Frost Returns

In the morning Storm woke with a start. She felt like she was being watched. Storm sat up and looked in the direction that she felt it from; to her surprise, Frost was there. "Remember…" she whispered. When Storm blinked, Frost was gone, but her words echoed around her room.

Storm rubbed her eyes, 'Ok, now I know I'm hallucinating.' She thought, 'there are so many unanswered questions… but so few answers. Was last night a dream? No, it couldn't be… it seemed, all too real. I wonder, would Frost know the answers? She might.'

Storm was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear the knock on her door. "Hey, Storm. You up for some breakfast?" Tech's voice called through the door. "Huh?" She said snapping back into the present. Tech chuckled, "I said, do you want to go get some breakfast?" he repeated. "Ya. Sure. Let's go."

Storm just threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. When she opened her door, Jasper and Tech waiting for her. "Jasper woke me up, and then she _made_ me wake you up." Tech explained. Storm giggled slightly. As the three walked into the kitchen, Jasper stopped short.

"What's wrong Jasp?" Storm asked her friend worriedly. Jasper could see things before they actually happen. The fox's eyes were glowing blue, "I…I see… an anthro… a girl… a wolf. She… she's going into Storm's room. Oh shit! I can't tell what's going on, it's like my vision cut out." Storm looked at the floor, "Frost. Now I can ask her my questions." She muttered. "Did you say something?" Tech asked her. "Huh? Oh. No, no I didn't." Storm replied quickly.

Tech was still suspicious, the tone in her voice didn't sound very convincing. She sat down Beside Thorn. Big mistake. She forgot that the jackal could read minds, and Thorn did just that. 'who the hell is Frost? Why doesn't she like to lie to Tech? There's something more. She's hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is.' Thorn thought to her self. After a delicious breakfast, Storm went to her room to think.

Thorn took a deep breath before knocking on Storm's door. "Who is it?" came a voice from the other side. "Me." Thorn replied. Storm half smirked, "me who?" She asked playfully. Thorn sighed, "Thorn Anne Jackal." Storm giggled even more, "Yes, Miss Thorn Anne Jackal, you may proceed to enter."

Thorn shook her head as she walked into Storm's room. She couldn't get side tracked, she wanted answers, and she wanted them now. "So, what do you need?" Storm asked, "Well… actually I don't know how to start." She stammered, "Take a seat. I have all the time in the world." Storm said gesturing to her bed. Thorn sat down.

"Well… um… you know how sometimes I can't control my mind reading?" Thorn asked nervously twirling a strand of her long, slick black hair around her finger. "Ya, why?" Storm's voice was guarded. Thorn chuckled nervously "Well… I kinda… sorta read your mind." Thorn bit her lip, "And you want answers." Storm said.

Thorn nodded, "Well if Frost comes tonight, I'll let you meet her. I don't like lying to Tech, because it makes me feel like I'm betraying him and I know that he wouldn't lie to me." She answered.

"Ok, so it looks like I'm staying in your room tonight" Thorn said, "Yup" Storm replied. "I'll get my stuff." Thorn was at the door just about to open it, "Thorn? Do you mind if you don't tell anyone?" Storm asked her friend. "Ya, it's safe with me." She replied, "Thanks." "No problemo." Thorn walked out the door.

It seemed like forever until night finally came. Storm had forgot all about Frost. She was so busy talking to Thorn that when Frost suddenly appeared out of nowhere they both jumped out of their skins. Frost had cuts all over her arms, her legs had a few scrapes, but the biggest one was in her side.

That one was still bleeding forming a pool of blood on the floor. Frost staggered forward, her clothes were tattered and torn. Frost couldn't stay on her feet any longer; she fell to her knees and with a low moan, she fainted. "Frost? Frost? Frost, can you hear me?" Storm was shaking all over.

"I'll get Tech." Thorn said running out the door, but before Storm could say anything, she was gone. Thorn ran back in he room, Tech was not to far behind with a first-aid kit in hand. He looked at the wolf anthro; her blood was forming a puddle around her. "Tech? Can you do anything for her?" Storm asked as he lifted the girl on to the bed.

Tears were stinging in her eyes, she had no idea why she even had to fight back tears, but Storm felt like she knew Frost for her whole life. "She's lost to much blood. There's nothing I can do for her, but Saphira might be able to save her." "I'll get her." Thorn said she ran out the door again.

"Storm? I was wondering, why this girl is even here in the first place." Tech asked while dabbing Frost's side with a wet cloth, "Frost is the girl from Jasper's vision, she was the one who saved us in Shadow Woods and the one who gave me some advice last night that might save my life. She's the reason that were all still alive right now. Frost is risking her life for us." Storm whispered.

At that moment Saphira and Thorn came into the room. "Saphira? Can you do any thing for her?" Storm asked still fighting back tears that threatened to escape. "I might. After all, Frost is risking every thing she has for us." Storm looked at her blankly as she started to work.

The next few minutes went by in a blur for Storm. Blood went back to the wounds and they were healed much quickly than any of them thought. Frost's eyes shot open. The four stared in shock at the girl, the hair wasn't covering her one eye. The one that she didn't have covered in the first place was sapphire blue.

But the one that Frost hid from the world was emerald green with a star shaped pupil. Frost sighed and looked deep into Storm's ice-blue eyes, she seemed to say thank you. Then she looked at Saphira, "Thanks Saphira," Storm glanced from Saphira to Frost, then back to Saphira before speaking again, "You two know each other?" "Only to well. But now I think Saphira and I think were even."

"What exactly attacked you?" Thorn asked "Darkners. Sharze as all of you have met is the leader." But Tech interrupted her, "sorry to interrupt but I was wondering, what is Saphira even for?" He looked directly into Frost's eyes. Frost slowly sat up. "It's a long story, and there is much I must tell you, but so little time to tell it. You'd all better find a place to sit down. We'll be here for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Scary Stories**

"Well, lets get started. Shall we?" Frost asked, the others just nodded. Frost sighed and began, "well, not to long ago, the day that had Saphira joined, Sharze got really angry when he learned that she could control water, as in ice and snow, all that stuff. He set out to find her, and that's how it all started."

"You see, I come from the same clan as Sharze originally came from, The Whisper Clan. When my father found out he was a Darkner, he banished him forever. Sharze went crazy; he set out to destroy anyone who stood in his way-" Frost was cut off by Tech, "This doesn't explain my question." He said.

"I'm getting there! Now, no more interruptions! Is that clear." Frost meant what she said and the others could tell that, so they stayed quiet. "My clan has three different parts to it, the warriors, the messengers and the protectors. I am a protector. The one I was meant to protect was Saphira, but I felt I could do more. So I went to my father…"

_(flashback)_

_Frost's point of view_

"Father?" I asked. I knew that this wouldn't be easy, but it's what I knew I had to do. "Yes Frost?" My Father replied, "Well… you know how I'm a protector…" I started "Yes" his voice was curious but cautious, I chuckled nervously, "um…well… I uh…" "Just spit it out child!" "OK!

OK! I just feel like, I can do more." I said quickly "hhhmmm… well I guess that you might be able to… but you must prove that you can keep Saphira safe." He said.

"YES! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" I shouted excitedly. He chuckled slightly, "I know you wont." I blushed embarrassed at my own excitement.

Then, one night, it happened. I was 17 at the time and I got a message that Sharze captured Saphira, so I couldn't waist any time. I slipped out under the cover of darkness and hid in the bushes waiting for Sharze to send his men away. As soon as he did, I disappeared and reappeared beside him.

"Frost! I wasn't expecting you till later." Sharze was surprised by my sudden appearance. "You should know better than that Sharze!" I snarled. "Now let Saphira go or else!" I yelled, he chuckled softly "or else what?" he smirked "seriously, I didn't think I'd get this far." I said the complete truth.

This time he laughed out loud. That made me feel so much better. "If you really do care about her, then maybe, you should take better care of her!" He yelled tossing her off the edge of the cliff we were standing on. "DAMN YOU!" I cursed between clenched teeth "I heard that." He said. "I DON'T FUDGING CARE!" I yelled before disappearing and reappearing at the bottom of the cliff. I caught her at the bottom just in time to see the rest of the clan appear.

"Fudge." I said stamping my foot. My eyes started to glow white, "SHARZE! DEATH FOLLOWS YOU… EVIL SURROUNDS YOU… BUT GOOD WILL OVERCOME YOUR POWER! SHARZE YOU WILL NEVER RULE ANYTHING BUT YOUR STUPID LITTLE CLAN!" I yelled.

A necklace with the symbol of the Loonatics (up-side-down triangle) that hung around my neck began to glow white, I could hear the screams of the Darkners as light began to surround them…

_(end flashback)_

_Normal Point Of View_

"And you were returned back to your HQ. But I heard Saphira say that she would repay me someday." Frost finished. "Did that answer your question Tech?" He nodded.

"I was walking to here to warn you about Sharze's new plan, when one of the members in his clan just happened to spot me." "Sharze was furious and ran after me, I tripped, and as I got up to catch my breath, he… he came out of nowhere and he had a sword. He stabbed my side and sliced my arms… I barely had the strength to teleport here. I had lost a lot of blood, he had stabbed one of my arteries." The wolf said.

"As I said he came up with a new plan. He said that he was going to get rid of the most powerful member of your team." "That would be Ace." Tech said, "no, that would be Jasper." "Jasper!" They all said confused. "Yes Jasper, she can tell what his next move would be, with her out of the way, he would be unpredictable." Frost said.

"Your so right Frost." A familiar voice came out of nowhere. "Sharze." Frost whispered "come here Storm bid your best friend good bye, your next." Sharze's voice was in the hallway. "What's wrong? Are you scared?" His voice was teasing her, Storm stood up. "Storm don't do it!" Frost pleaded.

But it was no use. She'd made up her mind. There was no stopping her now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Bloody Battles

"Storm listen to me! Don't do it! Please! Don't do it!" Frost pleaded, "Storm!" Tech said standing in front of her. "Storm it's a trap! Please, listen to Frost!" Tech said, "For goodness sake girl! Get a grip!" Thorn yelled. "Storm Please! It's hard enough trying to keep you alive! Don't do it!" Frost cried.

"Frost I'll take it from here." Came a female voice, "Sammy?" Frost asked, "That's my name." Came the voice and a wolf anthro appeared. She was the exact opposite of Frost. She was pure black, except for the tips of her ears and tail, her normal eye colour was emerald green, but her other eye was sapphire blue with a star shaped pupil.

"Sammy?" Frost asked again, the wolf smiled, "Yes Frost. It's me." "It is you!" Frost said and smile spread across her face, "Sammy, this is Tech e. Coyote and Thorn Jackal. Of course you remember Saphira… and this is Storm. You know who she is." Frost said. "Of course. Saphira, it's good to see you again. Storm, it's been so long, you've changed a lot. You probably don't remember me." Sammy smiled.

Just then the memory came flooding back to Storm. "You're my guardian. You… you saved me… when I was almost killed by the meteor." Storm stuttered. Sammy raised one eyebrow, "So you do remember." Sammy said surprised. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but if you want Jasper alive, then Storm, you'd better come here." Sharze's tone was taunting again.

Storm growled and grabbed her sword from its spot on the wall. "Storm don't do it! Your crazy!" Sammy pleaded, "Too late." Storm replied walking to the door. "What a smart girl you are… you seem to be quite brave to… lets see how skilled you are at fighting." Sharze smirked as she walked out of her room.

Storms' eyes glowed amber as she aimed a kick at his stomach right before her foot was about to hit him. He disappeared. "What? Damn." Storm couldn't catch herself before she hit the ground. She went tumbling across the floor and hit the wall right beside Revs' room. What came next woke everyone.

Sharze threw Storm through a window and let out the loudest, most evil laugh that anyone has ever heard. Sammy saw that and acted on instinct. She disappeared and reappeared at the bottom of the tower. She caught Storm, but the force was too strong. It knocked Sammy backwards. Sammy landed wrong and Storm smacked her head off the hard pavement.

She was knocked out cold and losing blood. Fast. Sammy looked up to see Sharze standing over her grinning evilly. He stepped forward. Sammy kicked him square in the face. Sharze shrieked in pain as Sammy kicked his side and he was sent flying into a wall.

Meanwhile…

"Tech? Thorn? Saphira? What's going on? Where's Storm? Who's she? What's going on?" Ace asked as he ran to them. The rest of the team was close behind their leader. "You know when Storm got kidnapped? Well, the guy who did it came here and threw Storm out that window. This is Frost, she is the one in Shadow Woods saved us and made our jetpacks work again." Tech said.

"Her sister, Sammy, went to go save Storm, as she is Storms' guardian…" Saphira continued, "But Sammy was knocked over by the speed of Storms' fall." Thorn finished. "Ok then… Lets jet!" Ace yelled and flew out the shattered window. The others followed his lead.

When they got to solid ground, Sharze was on his knees in pain. Sammy gave one blow with her flame throwing powers and Sharze was out cold. Sammy turned around and saw the others staring at her wide-eyed. (Everyone except Frost and Saphira was.)

"Um… hi." Sammy said then immediately turned her attention to Storm who was still unconscious and bleeding. "Saphira can you?" Sammy asked, "I think so… she lost a lot of blood though… I'll do my best." Saphira walked over to Storm. She took a deep breath then touched Storms' head where it was the most severe wound was.

Saphira concentrated really hard, at first nothing happened. But then, slowly, the blood came back to Storm and her wounds were healed. Tech stepped forward. "Is she alright?" "She might be. It depends. She needs to stay in bed for a while though. Would you mind taking Storm to her room Tech?" Saphira replied.

"Umm… sure." He said picking Storm up. He carefully adjusted her to a comfortable position in his strong arms. He walked slowly inside and took the elevator to the floor that Storm's room was on. He slowly walked down the hall to her room and went inside. He carefully placed her down on her bed.

Then Tech sat beside the motionless girl. Storm's head moved a little to the side. Tech cocked his head a little bit to the right. He looked at Storm cautiously as she rolled close to the edge of her bed. Tech moved her back to the center of her bed.

He stroked her silky dark brown hair trying to coax her in to waking up. Storm's eyes flickered open, she stared up at Tech, her eyes full of wonder and regret. "Tech… I… I'm really sorry. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." Storm hung her head in shame.

"Storm." Tech's voice was firm yet gentle. "You did what you thought was best. Ok! So that got you thrown out a window! But hey! We all make stupid mistakes!" Without even thinking about it, Tech leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away Storm's expression was blank.

'Oh shit. Here it comes.' Tech thought. But he was wrong. Instead of getting mad, Storm smiled at him. "Tech. I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too." He whispered back.

"Now. You get some rest." He instructed. Storm giggled as Tech tucked her in like a child. "I'll see you in the morning." He said. He paused at the door and looked behind him at Storm. She was fast asleep all ready.

Tech silently closed the door behind him and went back to the others who were waiting outside. But they weren't waiting, they were fighting. Fighting… Sharze. He was awake, and stronger than ever. Sammy just barely dodged one of his blasts. Lexi however, wasn't quite quick enough. She was pushed out of the way by Ace.

He was hit and was sent flying into Tech. "ow!" Tech cried as his leader and himself went crashing into a brick wall. Ace was mad. Really mad. He helped Tech to his feet and the two ran back into the fight. Ace got out his Guardian Strike Sword and attacked Sharze head on. But the rest of the Darkners appeared. There were hundreds.

After a few minutes of battling Ace got kicked in the chest by Sharze, knocking the wind out of the rabbit's lungs. While Ace caught his breath, Sammy and Frost had come up with a plan. A plan that would stop Sharze for good. Frost ran over to Jasper and Tech who were back to back. She whispered it to the scientist.

"Frost! That's brilliant!" Tech exclaimed. Frost and Sammy's idea was to get rid of all the Darkners first. Then without his protection, Sharze would be vulnerable. But only for a few seconds. That's when Sammy and Frost would use their powers together.

Lexi heard the plan and told Ace. He nodded to Sammy who gave Frost the thumbs up sign. "Loonatics! Unite!" Ace yelled. The team all used their powers together to defeat the Darkners. After they were dealt with, Sammy and Frost turned their attention to Sharze. "NOW!" Ace yelled.

The sisters activated their powers. Sammy's Firepower's fried Sharze and then he was frozen by Frost's Ice powers. The cops came to take him away, but Saphira had a better idea. "We should send him to some deserted, remote place." She suggested, "Alright Saphira. We can do that." Ace said.

He told the officers where to take him. The officers nodded and left with the currently frozen villain. Ace sighed and said, "Well team. Were done here." Ace went inside and the others followed their leader back inside.

Tech went straight to Storm's room to check on her. She had woken up and was staring up at the blue ceiling above her head. She looked at Tech as he sat beside her. "Tech?" Storm asked attempting to sit up, but she was pushed back down by Tech's strong grip. "Yes?" he replied, "Umm… can you… stay here until I fall asleep?" Storm had a nervous and kinda awkward note in her voice.

But the black and green coyote just smiled and nodded. "I'll be back." He said running out the door. When he returned, he was in his p.j.'s, "Why are you in your pajamas?" Storm asked. "Hey! Once you fall asleep I'm going to bed." He replied chuckling.

Storm giggled too. Tech looked deep into Storm's ice-blue eyes and she stared right back deep into his olive-green eyes. "Storm. I love you." He said softly. Storm could feel her heart start to accelerate. When Tech stroked her cheek, her heart stopped.

"Tech. I… I love you too." She smiled. Tech laid down beside her and whispered in her ear. "I've always loved you. Right from the start." Storm rolled over to look at him. "Really?" She asked. Tech grinned sheepishly. Then Storm said, "Me too." Tech leaned in and Storm's heart practically burst out of her chest when his lips met hers.

When they separated Tech slid under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms around her. Storm rested her head against Tech's strong, firm chest. He closed his eyes. And the two coyote's drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, Tech opened his eyes to the sunlight pouring in through the window. He looked down at Storm, who was still fast asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself as he remembered the events of last night. Then Storm started to stir, her ice-blue eyes flickered open and was happy that Tech had stayed with her as promised.

"Storm? I'll get you some breakfast. You shouldn't get out of bed yet." Tech said slipping out from under the blankets and walking to the door. When he left, Storm reached for the book on her bedside table and began to read.

"Tech your up late." Lexi observed as the scientist walked into the kitchen in his pajamas. "I was really tired and I guess I slept in." Tech faked yawned and went to the cupboard. He grabbed some Frosted Flakes and two bowls.

"What's the second one for?" Thorn asked. "I'm getting Storm something to eat. She shouldn't get out of bed yet." Tech explained putting the cereal into the bowls.

The cereal was followed by milk, then a spoon was put in each bowl. Tech grabbed them and walked out of the kitchen and back to Storm's room. He opened the door with his side. (the door are sliding doors.) Storm looked up from her book. She put the bookmark in place and then set the book back down.

Tech handed her a bowl and she took it gratefully. Tech sat down beside her, he took a spoonful of his cereal and ate it. Storm giggled as some of it ended up on his shirt.

As the Tech and Storm enjoyed their breakfast they thought they were safe. They were, at least for now.

But little did they know that somewhere in a remote jungle, something was thawing out. This thing was indeed Sharze.

He was ready to take revenge. He was ready to kill.

The End 


End file.
